I Love You Book 1
by XXFantasyloveXX
Summary: Isabella always loved Matthew. This is only Book 1. I will post more almost everyday


I love you By Lillian Bryant

Every moment, in time Isabella glanced at the clock. She waited and waited. She wanted to be able to talk to Matthew once more. Isabella truly loved him. Every second was one step closer in her mind she went to meet him. " _Five more minutes_ " She thought. The time went slower as it went shorter time. Isabella started daydreaming of what to say to Matthew.

The bell rang suddenly while Isabella was daydreaming. Isabella wasn't even ready, she had all this supplies on her desk. Matthew -who sat in desk at back of room- was fully ready. This was last period. He went out of the classroom. Isabella tried to hurry, she ran out of the room very fast. Luckily, Matthew was walking slowly while talking to Josh (His bestfriend). She felt fear hit hurt, she was scared to go talk to him with Josh around.

Isabella followed with her best friend, Lilly. Lilly kept texting on her phone, She wanted to start a converstation with her to see if Matthew will turn around to join in. "Lilly.. You going somewhere after school?" Isabella asked. Lilly placed her phone in her jean pocket and glanced down at Isabella. Lilly was taller than Isabella by a foot. Then she responded "Yeah i'm free" Lilly smiled. Isabella smiled back. Isabella put her hands in the back pocket of her shorts. She wore a tee-shirt with a pusheen cat on it and denim shorts.

Lilly then said "I know what your trying to do" and she glanced up at Matthew and Josh, she gave a wide smirk at Isabella. Isabella looked away nervously, embrassed. Lilly then ran ahead and poked Matthew on the shoulder, "You free after school? We could all go to the mall!" Matthew nodded and said "Sure that sounds fun. Josh want to come?" He nodded too. Isabella felt weird. "Well.. I have to go home and change too..." Isabella said embrassed that she didn't look good enough, 6th grade was hard to look good in.

Two hours later, Isabella and Lilly got dropped off at mall together since Lilly wanted to give her a stylish makeover. Matthew and Josh were already there in the same clothes. Josh wore a white shirt and jeans while Matthew wore a soccor jersey with jeans. They each had a fifty dollar bill in their hand. So did Isabella and Lilly. Isabella said "Hi" very loosly. She was a shy girl. She walked over to Matthew and said "Glad you could come.." in a soft and weak voice.

The group headed to the Gamestop in the mall. When they got there, they started playing the sample games. "Lets do a compettion! Me and Josh virsues Isabella and Matthew!" Lilly shouted. Isabella shook her head from the Wii, She knew Lilly's plan what it was. Dispite her angry opinion towards it. Matthew went to Isabella and smiled. Isabella blushed. " _Our love story will be epic one day.."_ She thought. Matthew blushed back and then hugged her randomly. Then leaned in and kissed her. "I knew you like me" Matthew said after kissing her. Isabella then said "Our love story is one of a kind"

After a day at the mall, Isabella's dad picked her and Lilly up. Isabella would never ever tell her dad was today. Neither would Lilly, or she would kill her. Lilly smiled "I knew it!" Then Isabella smacked her mouth. Lilly whispered "Love is epic. Have this be epic please" Isabella got her phone out to see a text from Josh.

 _You and Matthew are so cute! OMFG i said cute! Ha! LOL_

Isabella responded by saying,

 _I will murder you!_

Lilly glanced at her phone and smiled. Then Lilly sent her a text. The phone binged of the ring. Isabella smiled.

 _Don't forget about me :)_

Isabella glanced over to Lilly and grabbed her, she held her tight in a hug. "I will never forget our story..." Her phone started to ring. It was Matthew. Isabella glanced at Lilly to see if she should answer, Lilly nodded. Isabella clicked _Accept_

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out earlier.." Matthew said over the phone shyly.

"Its fine really." Isabella ensured.

"Do you truly love me?" Matthew asked.

"Umm..."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Yes I do" Isabella said.

Two months later, School was over. Isabella and Matthew did everything together. Pool parties to Movie theather dates, Lilly usually hanged with them. Josh sometimes did too. The group started to become better than best friends, but being with eachother for everything. No matter what it was, they were there for eachother. To first dances threw dirt bike competions. Everyday Isabella sent the same text to Lilly..

 _I will never forget us._


End file.
